


There is Magic Between You and Me

by shyfoxes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Charms, Crushes, Falling In Love, Familiars, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Hinted KageSuga, Hinted YamaKage, Kisses, M/M, Magic, Magical Charms, Pretty Setter Squad, Pretty Setter Witches, Shapeshifting, Witchcraft, Witches, meddling kuroo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:03:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyfoxes/pseuds/shyfoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Witch-boy Kenma makes friends with Hinata.</p><p>A series of one-shots about Witch Kenma & Hinata, and their other friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“You named your cat after your brother?” Hinata said.

 Kenma looked away, amused and a little embarrassed. Sometimes he’d simply forgotten that he should be more clever about these things. But people rarely paid attention, much less to him. But not Shouyou.

 "It was, uh, him that named the cat. He has a big ego,“ Kenma said.

 Kuroo, the cat, meowed indignantly and flicked his tail against Kenma’s leg. Kenma rolled his eyes; he’d be hearing it later. Hinata nodded, content with the answer and scratched Kuroo under his chin until the cat was arching into his hands and purring. Hinata stood up, hands at his bag strap as he grinned at Kenma.

 "I have practice tomorrow, but I hope we can meet up again!” Hinata said.

 Kenma smiled faintly, waving as Hinata bounded off. “I hope so, too.”

 Kuroo looked up at him, with what looked like a cat rendition of a smirk. “Big ego?”

 "Shut up.“

 -

Kenma had met Hinata when the other boy had literally ran into him and they wound up in an awkward heap outside the game store. Kenma had finally tracked down a game he’d been searching for for the past three weeks, in a little store in Miyagi, when he had been blindsided by a flash of orange and found himself on his back, and his head throbbing. Kenma could shame and dread creeping up inside of him as the people turned to stare at him. Kenma stared stubbornly at the sky and wished he could just poof away. Technically he could, but that was against the rules and Kuroo would nag if he did. The same flash or orange came back into his view as a pair of big brown eyes stared down at him. Before he knew it, he was being hauled up by his wrist, a warmth spreading all over his hand. He rocked on his heels before steadying off. For all of Hinata’s flailing apologizes and quick words, half of which Kenma didn’t catch, it was Hinata’s unwavering and wide smile that caught Kenma’s attention.  The way he had excitedly introduced himself (“Hinata Shouyou!”) as he extended a friendly hand had stuck with Kenma even now.

Kuroo appeared behind Hinata, hands on his hips as he looked between them. He rested a hand on Hinata’s hair, pulling his head back as he glared down at the boy. Hinata squeaked causing Kuroo to suddenly grin.

“Kenma, you okay?” Kuroo said.

Kenma sighed, exasperated, and pushed Kuroo away from Hinata. The warmth coming off of Hinata through his school uniform shirt made Kenma’s hands tingle. He quickly dropped his hands as he stood between Kuroo and Hinata.

“I’m fine. Shouyou already apologized,” Kenma said. “I’m sorry about him, he can be a little much, sometimes.”

“Kenma is your name?” Hinata said.

“Kozume Kenma. Yeah,” Kenma said.

Kuroo poked his head over Kenma’s shoulder, a lazy grin on his face as he regarded Hinata, enjoying how he began to squirm again. Kenma pushed Kuroo’s face away with his hand.

“This is my…brother, Kuroo,” Kenma said.

Hinata readjusted the strap of his bag on his shoulder as he held out a hand to Kuroo; Kuroo’s brows shot up but he took Hinata’s hand anyway.

“Nice to meet you!”

-

“…And then Tanaka-san went gwaah! And the ball went whoosh!” Hinata said. “It was amazing!”

Hinata twirled, recounting his tales from practice. Kuroo the cat squirmed under Kenma’s arms before Kenma shushed him. Hinata continued walking backwards, chattering off about how “Noya-san” had saved the ball “it was so hwaaah!”.

Kuroo wiggled out from under Kenma’s arm as the three of them came to a stop and sat down next to Kenma’s broom. Hinata jumped up, trying to recreate how Asahi-san had spiked the ball over the net and broke the wall of blockers. Absently, Kenma flicked his wrist and his broom jumped into his hand. It wasn’t until Kuroo yowled that Kenma froze, watching as Hinata stared between him and the broom.

“K-Kenma, the broom, it, it, did you see that??” Hinata said.

“Uhm…”

“That,” Hinata said, “was so cool! How did you do that?”

“Ahh…”

Hinata hopped over, poking at the broom’s handle, even as Kuroo tried to swat his hands away with his paws. A quick scratch to the back of his neck made Kuroo back off as Hinata made an awed noise and looked up at Kenma.

“You did do that right?” Hinata said.

“Yeah. I’m, uh, a witch,” Kenma.

“So you can fly on this thing?” Hinata said; Kenma nodded.

“Cool, cool, cool! How high up can you go? How fast do you go?”

“Do you want to go for a ride, Shouyou?”

Kenma smiled, turning the broom sideways so it hovered. Hinata jumped back and then laughed as he regarded it. Kenma took Hinata’s hand and tugged him closer to the broom. He lowered it a little as Hinata could swing his leg over. Even with his feet still touching the ground, the broom floating didn’t cease to amaze him, and he looked excitedly on either side of the broom. Kenma settled behind him, legs brushing up against the sides of Hinata’s. He hesitated before he settled his hands gently on Hinata’s hips. Kuroo hopped up, wiggling his way up the back of Kenma’s jacket and settling in the hood. Kenma rocked on his heels twice before he kicked off. Hinata made a strangled noise as the wind whooshed past him; the ground and the building getting smaller.  Hinata flew backwards into Kenma’s chest. Kenma’s hands came up around Hinata’s waist, and his chin on Hinata’s shoulders.

“Its fine, Shouyou, I won’t let you fall,” Kenma said.

He felt Kuroo’s whiskers quivering at the back of his neck and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Kenma rested one of his hands over Hinata’s, gently stroking at his knuckles, hoping he could get him to stop gripping the handle so hard. Hinata exhaled, and buried his nose against the side of Kenma’s neck.  When he peeked out to look around him again, Kenma could feel Hinata’s smile stretching on his face against the skin of neck.  

“I can see Natsu’s preschool from here. Look, it’s over there,” Hinata said. “And there’s the grocery store my mom likes to go to! There’s where our Coach works. I think that’s Tanaka-san’s house.”

“Do you ever get excited when you get to fly, Kenma?” Hinata said.

“Ahh, well, I’m used to it. It’s okay, I guess,” Kenma said.

Hinata chuckled, leaning over to try and swipe his hand through a cloud. Kenma dug his hands into Hinata’s uniform jacket, swinging the broom around in a quick loopty loop as Hinata screeched. Hinata could see Kuroo hanging and yowling as they spun, claws digging into Kenma’s hoodie, and Kenma’s hair flying around him. Hinata pressed himself further against Kenma’s body as he kicked his legs.

“Kenma!” Hinata said. “Do that again!”

-

Kenma was reluctant to release Hinata when they touched down in his front yard.  His hands had crept under Hinata’s school jacket and settled against the flat planes of his belly and dug into the fabric of his school shirt. Kenma pressed his face into the back of Hinata’s neck and ignored Kuroo chewing on the ends of his hair. Hinata made an exaggerated noise as he teetered to one side of the broom and brought his other leg over to land flat on the grass.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, then?” Hinata said.

“Sure,” Kenma said.

Hinata hesitated, body turned towards his front door and eyes focused on Kenma. He puffed his cheeks out, one of his thinking faces Kenma had come to learn, before he nodded to himself. He leapt up, startling Kuroo and kissed Kenma on his cheek. Even as Hinata was falling back to the ground, Kenma tilted his head down, trying to follow after him.

“IHopeWeCanDoThatAgainSoon!” Hinata said and bolted into his house.

Kenma touched his bottom lip and floated over Hinata’s house. He caught Hinata’s eye through his bedroom window, startled Natsu, and flew off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original here-> http://cheshire-ree.tumblr.com/post/90573291283/witch-boy-kenma-makes-friends-with-hinata-witch


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma shows Hinata a little magic.

“So this is what a witch’s house looks like,” Hinata said.

He spun around the small living room of Kenma’s apartment. Kenma’s bed was pushed up against the wall, right under a window leading to a paint-chipped balcony. His sheets were half on the floor, piled in with what seemed to be forgotten clothes. His little dinner table was littered with beakers, spilled fluids of different colors, numerous herbs and spices, and a few candles that had been burned down halfway. 

Kenma leaned his broom at the door, as he toed out of his shoes. Kuroo leapt from his shoulder and took his place on top of the bookshelf at the doorway to the bathroom.

“It looks like any other person’s house, Shouyou,” Kenma said.

Kenma dug out his PSP from his jacket pocket and rolled onto his bed. Hinata looked over the titles of the books in Kenma’s shelf, squinting at the symbols and characters he couldn’t understand and making awed noises when one said “Beginner’s Guide to the Defensive Arts”.  

“Were you making potions here?” Hinata said.

He looked at the green colored fluid, frothing at the top. Kenma bit his lip, holding back a laugh. He could see Hinata’s face distorted through the beakers. Hinata scrunched his nose and Kenma held back a snort.

“Not really. Its supposed to be shampoo for when Kuroo goes chasing rats in the dumpsters.”

Kuroo yowled from his perch, a golden eye glaring at him before he fell back asleep. He’d cook him some mackarel later and all would be forgiven. Hinata flopped belly down on Kenma’s bed.

“Show me magic, Kenma! Show me, show me!" 

Kenma furrowed his brows, reluctantly pausing his game as he sat up. He looked around the room, unsure of what to do. He flicked his wrist, and one of his books came flying over on the bed. Another flick and the pages fluttered until Kenma made it stop. Hinata sat up quickly. 

"Uhm…”

Kenma bent over the side of the bed, blindly reaching around until the back of his hand smacked a water bottle and he grabbed it. He screwed off the cap and began to pour the water into his hand. Hinata saw his lips move, but didn’t really hear or understand what he was saying. Just before the water hit Kenma’s palm, it stopped and rotated. Kenma put the water bottle on his side table. Using his other hand, Kenma drew the water up until it looked cylindrical, still turning. 

Hinata glanced up, eyes trained on the small smile on Kenma’s face as he flexed his fingers and the water began to change shape again. Hinata’s hand clutched at his shirt, his heart beating fast against his fingers through the fabric.

“Shouyou,” Kenma said. “Are you watching?”

The water morphed into a little figure, with wild hair, jumping up as what looked like a ball soared over a little make-shirt water net. Hinata’s eyes went wide as he squealed.

“You’re amazing Kenma!” Hinata said.

Kenma caught Kuroo’s eyes from over Hinata’s head as the cat looked at him, amused. Kenma blinked twice, feeling his cheeks get warm. Kenma slid the water back in the bottle.

“Its pretty basic magic. Its not that special,” Kenma said.

He laid back down, reaching for his PSP as Hinata slid up on his belly next to him. Kenma extended his arms out full length, and restarted his game. Hinata rested his chin on his arms,  eyes practically sparkling.

“Yes it is! You did _magic_ that’s the best thing ever!" Hinata said. "Do you know any spells that can make me taller?”

“I do,” Kenma said. “But you’re fine the way you are. I like you this size. You’re easier to cu - nevermind.”

Kenma flushed, arms still extended above him as he stubbornly stared at the PSP screen. Hinata wormed his way in the small space Kenma had created, laying chest to chest with him. He rested their foreheads together as he laughed.

“You give the best hugs, anyway,” Hinata said.

Kenma squeezed him tightly. His PSP slid down over Hinata’s side, forgotten as Kenma rolled to his side and took a laughing Hinata with him. Hinata locked his ankles behind Kenma’s back and buried his face into Kenma’s neck. Kenma didn’t even bother to lift his head from where it was buried in Hinata’s soft, orange hair to shoot a glare at Kuroo when he gave an exaggerated yawn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original here ---> http://cheshire-ree.tumblr.com/post/91224089798/kenma-shows-hinata-a-little-magic-witch-au-1


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo menaces and charms a guy named Sawamura Daichi.

More than anything, Kuroo was curious about Hinata. He’d known Kenma for nearly the witch-boy’s entire life. Kenma had fallen in and out of brief crushes before, and Kuroo was no stranger to picking up on the clues. He hadn’t expected Kenma to fall so damned hard for that Hinata kid, but he made Kenma a lot more motivated than he was, and Kuroo figured Hinata was a good person for Kenma to be around. Or at least he would fully think so after he’d check this kid out thoroughly and made sure Kenma wasn’t becoming infatuated with the wrong sort of people. As Kenma’s familiar, and most importantly his friend, he considered it his duty. 

He followed Hinata to his school, Karasuno High. He slipped onto the school ground easily; After all who would suspect a roving black cat?

He waited out Hinata while he was in class by taking a nap out on a little slab of concrete before a gym. Kuroo had dozed and dozed until a pair of feet had stopped before him and Kuroo lazily opened one eye.

A boy, a third-year he figured by how he looked, had bent down to look at him better. The boy grinned, clicking his tongue as he hesitantly reached out, and a murmured a soft ‘What are you doing here, little fella?’.

Kuroo considered his big hand for a moment before tilting his head forward and letting the boy’s thick fingers scratch behind his ears and curl to scratch under his chin. Kuroo leaned in, content to purr lazily and let the boy continue scratching him.

“Daichi!" 

Kuroo huffed as the boy took his hand away to turn towards whoever it was that was calling to him. Kuroo meowed loudly. The boy, Daichi, laughed, giving his chin one last scratch before he pointed towards a shady area in the grass under a tree.

"You better get going, kitty. Soon there’s going to be a lot of people running over here and its going to get really loud. Better leave while you can,” Daichi said.

Kuroo reluctantly rose, taking his time to stretch as he lopped away. He glanced at Daichi as he entertained a brief wave in his direction, before greeting another boy jogging to reach him.

Kuroo had settled back under the tree, watching Daichi laugh and shake his head before disappearing into the gym with a pretty girl and a sweet-faced boy. Kuroo was just about to doze off again when a orange-rocket screeched by, and another black-headed blur chased after him at his heels. Kuroo bristled and then rolled his eyes. The yelling had already begun, and really whatever they were throwing in there, made him grateful for sticking where he was.

-

So in the end, his mission to observe Hinata ended in a bust. He took his spot at the top of Kenma’s bookcase, annoyed. He’d been too enamored with Daichi’s scratching skills to actually care about what Hinata and the rest of the people in the gym had been doing. Next time, then.

-

Daichi found Kuroo seated perfectly on the little ledge of the window of the gymnasium, watching a boy Hinata had called Kageyama toss volleyballs to him. Or rather _at_ him. Kuroo couldn’t say he wasn’t impressed by how well a shorty like Hinata could jump. The ball always seemed to just appear in Hinata’s hands. Kuroo slightly suspected Kageyama of witchcraft, too. But that was an investigation for another time. 

Daichi clicked his tongue again, slowly approaching him. Daichi soft smile made Kuroo pause.

“Remember me?” Daichi said. “If I’m correct, you’re the same cat from yesterday. You even had this weird swirl of hair like you just rolled out of bed.”

Kuroo couldn’t even be offended because Daichi had such a nice, rich and deep laugh that he’d simply forgotten to even be a little offended. His 'bedhead’ as it was, was something he simply couldn’t get rid of.

Kuroo meowed, dipping his head as Daichi scratched him until he was purring. He knocked his head against Daichi’s palm as a thumb grazed his chin. Even as Daichi’s hand began to pull away, Kuroo tried to chase after it.

“I have to go now, but you’re welcome to watch our practice,” Daichi said.

As impressive as Hinata and Kageyama were, and as amusing as he found that tall glasses kid, Kuroo kept his eyes trained on Daichi. He watched the way his legs flexed, how he received, and the respect and admiration his team radiated towards him.

-

“Where have you been going in the days?” Kenma said, not looking up from his game. “I’m used to you wandering off, but usually you drop a hint or something about it.”

“Official Familiar business,” Kuroo said.

He stretched out across Kenma’s bed, curved like a crescent moon, and yawned. Kenma glanced at him.

“Are you spying on Shouyou?”

“What gives you that idea?”

Kenma scrunched up his nose, and stretched his leg out until the bottom of his foot rested against Kuroo’s side. Kuroo’s golden eyes glinted at him, as he spared him a glance.

“He says that there’s a black cat that’s been hanging around the gym where he practices volleyball. He thought it was funny since he knew I owned a black at, too,” Kenma said.

“I’m not the only black cat in the world, you know.”

“No. But you are nosy and stubborn and annoying. I hope you aren’t harassing Shouyou.”

“As if. Half the time I forget I’m supposed to be there watching him.”

“What are you doing then?”

“Watching his Captain.”

-

By the end of the week, Daichi had approached him with what looked to be a styrofoam cup cut in half and an unopened little box of milk from the vending machines he saw Hinata frequent with that angry Kageyama kid. Daichi opened the milk and poured it into the container as he slid it slowly towards Kuroo.

“Not really sure how lucky it is to have a black cat hanging around a gym for a team called 'The Crows’, but you’re determined to be here, anyway,” Daichi said. “Here you go.”

Kuroo knelt, and slowly drank his milk. He had wished it was strawberry, but the thought counted at least. He peeked up at Daichi, watching him smile proudly down at him like he’d done something overly incredible. Kuroo scoffed to himself. Silly country boy.

-

“He’s so good and wholesome,” Kuroo complained. “I think he walks little old ladies across streets and saves kitten from trees. You should see him, Kenma. Who just spends lunch money to buy a stray cat some milk? He’s such a silly country boy.”

Kenma hummed, tapping away some text message to Shouyou as he listened to Kuroo rant. Kuroo stepped in front of the full length mirror buried under forgotten clothes and jammed up against a wall. He pinched his side, looked at his hands, and tried to flatten down his persistent bedhead. He suddenly felt self-conscious in this human form. But it had become his favorite, too familiar to simply change into something else. Kuroo huffed.

“He’s all you talked about this whole week,” Kenma said. “Just go talk to him. Once you get your mouth running, he’ll realize how annoying you are and your problems will be solved.”

“Haha, Kenma,” Kuroo said.

Regardless, Kenma’s tone hadn’t truly been malicious and the message was loud and clear.  _Go take a chance, what’s to lose?_

-

Wearing clothes was sometimes kind of funny for Kuroo. He was so used to prancing around as a cat that having something extra on seemed weird. He tugged at the red hoodie he’d dug out of Kenma’s closet and the black sweats he’d gotten a long time back as he dawdled in front of a local bakery. Kenma had shoved him out, reminding him of his promise to buy apple pie to share with Shouyou. He had left Kenma with Hinata at a playground where Hinata had taken his little sister. Kuroo had chuckled to himself. Kenma had looked overwhelmed at the prospect of being with two Hinatas. But he wasn’t cooped up in their apartment; Kuroo considered it a good sign.

The bell over the door chimed when he opened it, as someone  greeted him. Kuroo froze.

“How can I help you?” Daichi said.

Kuroo cleared his throat and leaned across the counter, leaning in as far as he could into Daichi’s personal space. He fluttered his eyelashes and grinned wider as the tips of Daichi’s ears began to turn red.

“I have a few ideas, yeah,” Kuroo said. 

Daichi barreled forward anyway, stepping back, and motioning to the display. 

“Cakes, pies, cookies, breads, anything catch your interest?” Daichi said.

When Kuroo’s grin stretched wider, Daichi couldn’t help rubbing a palm over his face. He’d stepped into that one. Kuroo leaned back pretending to consider all of his options. Daichi shifted restlessly on his feet, before Kuroo grinned at him. He jammed his finger against the glass.

“Two pieces of that apple pie, if you would please…” Kuroo said, then squinted his eyes at Daichi’s name tag, as if he didn’t already know his name. “Daichi-kun.”

Daichi smoothly cut two pieces and packaged them in a little box. Kuroo reached over with the cash, spreading his fingers across Daichi’s palm. Kuroo’s grin got wider.  _'You’re actually kind of cunning, huh? Interesting.’_

“Thank you for the pie. If they truly are good, I’ll be coming back for more,” Kuroo said.

Daichi sputtered helplessly, waving absently as to not cause a ruckus and cause his aunt to come and scold him. “Have a nice day, sir,” He said instead.

-

“I’m not sure why I expected you to speak to him like a normal person,” Kenma mumbled.

He picked at the corner of a slice of the pie as they walked to the park Shouyou had told him he’d meet them. Kuroo jabbed Kenma in the side with his elbow, but resisted the urge to snark at him that they weren’t in fact normal 'people’. With Kenma’s dislike and discomfort at standing out, Kuroo didn’t see the point to pushing it further. 

“If you keep picking at it, there’s gonna be none left for the shrimp or his tiny sister,” Kuroo said. 

“Are planning on harassing Shouyou’s captain more instead of just asking him out?” Kenma continued on, still picking at the pie.

“He’s…interesting. For a country bumpkin,” Kuroo said. “I wanna see how much fun I can have.”

Kenma huffed, frustrated, and said, “If you say so.”

Kuroo pushed at the back of Kenma’s head until he stumbled forward. He motioned at Shouyou jumping up from the park bench, as Natsu eyed them warily.

“You better go catch up with the shrimp before he breaks his neck falling off that bench,” Kuroo said.

-

Kuroo paced outside Karasuno’s gym. He’d gotten here pretty early out of excitement and he ended up pacing around the full length of the gym three times already. Sure, he could have used the extra time to go spy on Hinata while he was eating lunch with Kageyama and two boisterous second-years. But he was too busy looking out for only one particular good-hearted country boy. Who had yet to show up. Kuroo lied down, frustrated and angrily began licking his back leg. Might as well be constructive. 

“There you are,” Daichi said. 

Daichi had another  styrofoam cup and box of milk in his hands as he settled a little ways away from Kuroo. He took care in pouring out the milk and sliding it towards Kuroo. Kuroo crept along Daichi’s leg, meowing loudly, as Daichi ran his hand down Kuroo’s back. If Kenma could see Kuroo now, he’d call him thirsty for the rest of the month. But really, Kuroo might argue, Daichi had great hands, and great thighs, who wouldn’t be. He could picture Kenma rolling his eyes now. 

“You know, this guy yesterday came in asking for apple pies at the bakery my aunt and uncle own, and he kind of had a hairstyle like yours,” Daichi said with a laugh. “Though I think you’re more pleasant.”

Kuroo flicked his tail, stretching under Daichi’s hands. _Oh, if only you knew_ , Kuroo thought.

“Hey! I think I know that cat!" 

Kuroo froze, looking over his shoulder as Hinata poked head over Daichi’s shoulder. Daichi poked at his ear, caught between a glare and looking amused at Hinata as Hinata knelt down beside him and stared at Kuroo. Hinata reached out, beckoning at him as Kuroo stayed pressed against Daichi’s side.

"He looks a lot like my friend Kenma’s cat. He even has the funny hair thing he does,” Hinata said. “He said his brother named the cat after himself.”

Kuroo gave his best glare, ready to dive at Hinata’s tiny fingers with his teeth. Daichi ruffled Hinata’s hair, as they turned back to look at Kuroo.

“Oh? What’s this guy’s name then?” Daichi asked.

“Kuroo!” Hinata chirped. He gently tickled under Kuroo’s chin, and begrudgingly Kuroo let it slide.

“Accurate enough,” Daichi said. “Well come on, Hinata, Kageyama and Suga are probably waiting for us.”

“Bye Kuroo, get home safely,” Hinata said, waving.

A little ways away, Daichi waved back, too, and followed Hinata into the gym. Kuroo sat, considering. Shouyou was kind of cute, sometimes, when he wasn’t breaking ear drums with his yelling. But more importantly, Kuroo had caught sight of the look Daichi had given Hinata when he had waved goodbye to him. How his eyes, all of his features had just softened into something akin to affection. He could still feel his stomach flopping. Kuroo groaned. This wasn’t how this was supposed to be.

-

Kuroo showed up the Sawamura Bakery again two days later. He’d finally worked up the courage he’d denied to Kenma about not having (“Giving him time to miss me!” He said), and had to suppress a goofy grin the moment he saw Daichi.

“Back for more apple pies?” Daichi said. “We have cherry, too, if you’re interested.”

“You remembered! I’m flattered,” Kuroo said. 

Daichi rolled his eyes, and continued wiping down the counter and the top of the display. Kuroo had to force himself to look away before Daichi caught him staring at his arms. Daichi looked up at him as if thinking over his next words. Kuroo raised a brow  and quirked a smile in response. 

“Say…do you by chance have a cat?” Daichi said.

“A…cat?” Kuroo said, dumbfounded. Well, not exactly what he was hoping for.

“Yeah. A black one, with a funny swirl of hair like yours.”

“First of all, its not a swirl, I just have terrible bedhead,” Kuroo said.

The snort and laugh that Daichi barely contained made Kuroo pause and watch too intently how his face morphed. His eyes closed and he laughed so fully and deep that Kuroo laid across the display to get a better look.

“You can’t brush it or anything?” Daichi said between chuckles.

“Nope,” Kuroo sighed. “It’s persistent."  _And so am I._

"So you do own a cat like that then?”

“Yeah, he’s…a charming guy, isn’t he?”

“Yeah, he’s really sweet. My underclassman said his friend’s brother owned a cat  he had named after himself. You live in the area? He shows up a lot at our school.”

“Actually no. He just likes to wander,” Kuroo lied, glancing down at Daichi’s fingers.

“Oh, I see. You should get him a collar, I thought he was a stray.”

“Tried,” Kuroo joked, leaning across the counter again. “He’s not so good with collars. But I guess he might like it better if  _you_ put it on him.”

“Why would - ” Daichi cleared his throat. “Anyway. Hinata said his name was Kuroo. I’m assuming that’s who you are, too.”

Kuroo reached over and took his hand. Kuroo grinned slowly, squeezing it hard, as Daichi did the same, a positively fiendish grin settling on his face.

“Kuroo…Tetsurou, nice to meet you.”

“Sawamura Daichi. Likewise.”

Kuroo held Daichi’s eyes with his own, craning his neck as he lifted their joined hands, and pecked the back of Daichi’s hand.

“Two slices of apple pies, please.”

-

Sometime during the middle of next week, Daichi sheepishly showed up to give Kuroo his usual box of milk and a thin, red collar he fished out of his volleyball shorts. Kuroo had to remind himself that normal cats don’t laugh, and held himself still as he let Daichi fit the collar around his neck. The little bell jingled at the base of his throat. Daichi’s cheeks turned pink.

“One of your owners said you might like the collar better if I was the one putting it on. I don’t see how, honestly,” Daichi said. “But at least now someone will think you aren’t just a random stray.”

Kuroo demurely drank his milk. Silly country boy.

-

Kuroo pulled at the red collar around his neck. With a little insistence on his part, he finally got Kenma to put an enlarging spell on it and make it bigger. He tugged at it again as he slipped into the Sawamura Bakery.

“Kuroo,” Daichi greeted. “How’s your cat?”

Kuroo leaned against the display, arms folded as he lowered his eyelashes to look at Daichi. Daichi stared back, face seemingly blank even though the tips of his ears were turning red. 

“Pretty good. He weaseled out of that collar you got him, but I didn’t want to see it go to waste. Doesn’t offend you if I wear, does it?” Kuroo said.

Daichi hesitated, eyes flickering down to Kuroo’s throat, watching his adam’s apple and the red collar pulled across it. His eyes traveled lower, to where Kuroo’s collarbones peeked out from his hoodie before glancing back up.

“It suits you,” Daichi said. 

He had said it so earnestly that Kuroo couldn’t help the faint flush from that he knew was settling on his face. He tapped at the display glass, forcing himself to keep looking Daichi in the eyes.

“Which of these is your favorites?” Kuroo said, pointing downwards.

Daichi didn’t look down, and pointed to the back of the display. He grinned a little; nervous and excited, and studying Kuroo’s face. 

“The strawberry shortcake. My aunt’s specialty,” Daichi said. “How many slices?”

“Two,” Kuroo said. “If you don’t mind sharing one with me.”

Daichi didn’t say anything right away as he bent to get them. Kuroo had wondered if he had misread the situation as Daichi carefully packaged the cake. He motioned that he’d be right back, as he slipped into the kitchen. When he came back, he wasn’t wearing his apron anymore. Daichi wedged the box under his arm and stood next to Kuroo on the other side of the display.

“You running out on work, Sawamura?” Kuroo said. “That’s not very responsible of you.”

“No, actually my shift is done. Unless you don’t actually want company to eat this cake?” Daichi said. 

He was smiling, all teeth and dimples, but Kuroo could feel the teasing in his tone. Kuroo waved a hand at him, then slipped his hand into Daichi’s. Daichi gently squeezed his hand; Kuroo’s tummy burned warmly.

“Where to then?” Daichi said.

“Well there’s this park…” Kuroo started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original here-> http://cheshire-ree.tumblr.com/post/91785990033/kuroo-menaces-and-charms-a-guy-named-sawamura
> 
> this is where the "& friends" part comes in :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kenma & Tobio make charms.

“Tobio, you’re pouring too much water,” Kenma said.

Kageyama quickly set the pitcher down and proceeded to look frazzled. Kenma refrained from snickering to off-set Kageyama anymore than he already was, as he reached for the little wooden bowl and drained out some of the water. Kageyama always looked flustered when Kenma called him by his given name. He wouldn’t admit it, but it amused Kenma to no end. Kenma motioned towards the clovers and Kageyama sprinkled them into the bowl. He took a thick, cylindrical block and began grinding up the contents. Kenma sat back and reached for his PSP. It was weird to think he had initially found Kageyama to be intimidating. 

When Hinata had introduced Kenma to Kageyama, he had thought him kind of intimidating. Hinata had told him about Kageyama’s bad temper and the time he’d accidentally served the ball into the back of Kageyama’s head. But Hinata had also told him that Kageyama was incredible on the court, raced him every morning to the front of the gym, nearly choked one time on his food while eating, and was his best friend. Though the last part, Hinata said that he’d never admit. Something about pride that Kenma didn’t see any point to.   
  


Still, Kageyama’s pinched face, like his expression was caught between constipation and thinking-too-hard made Kenma grip Hinata’s hand a little tighter. When their eyes met, Kenma felt jolts run down his spin, making his shoulders stiffen. Kageyama raised an awkward hand and said an even more awkward hello. Kenma nodded before looking down at his shoes. Then he understood. Kageyama Tobio was a witch. 

Kenma glanced between Hinata and Kageyama as they bickered over what to get for lunch. Hinata flailed his hands (thereby flailing one of Kenma’s too), as Kageyama set his mouth into a pout. 

-

Hinata crowded up against Kenma’s back, his hands shoved into Kenma’s jacket pockets. Kenma held his meat bun over his shoulder, feeling him rise up on tiptoes. His chin brushed across Kenma’s shoulder as he took a bite. Kenma turned his head towards Kageyama.

“Tobio - ”

Kageyama nearly choked on his meat bun, cheeks puffed out as he held it away from him and knocked a fist against his chest. Kenma signed at him when he was sure Hinata couldn’t see. Kageyama’s eyes widened as he stared at him, repeatedly glancing back at his hand. He nodded.

Hinata knocked his jaw against Kenma’s shoulder, refusing to remove his hands from his pockets, but unable to reach the last piece of the bun.

“Dumbass,” Kageyama muttered.

It almost sounded affectionate to Kenma.

-

“Howlonghaveyoupracticedmagic, whatspellsandcharmsdoyouexcelin, howlongdidittakeyoutotlearnthem, canyoufly?”

Kenma stared down at the table, hot chocolate poised at his mouth, but not actually drinking it. The three of them had scraped up enough money to get a table at a little shop during the following week. Kenma set the cup down, glancing over at the hallway.

“Uhm” Kenma began. “Since I was little…protection and luck…mostly…I’m still learning, and…yes?”

Kageyama seemed satisfied enough and stuffed his face again. Kenma glanced at the hallway one more time, wondering why Hinata always took so long in the restroom. 

“Actually,” Kageyama said. “Can you help me make a charm?”

“For?”

Kageyama shot his thumb backwards towards the hallway with the restrooms. Ah, Kenma thought, for Shouyou. 

“For some reason he’s always getting in trouble when he goes to the bathroom. Are there any charms for that?" 

"A low-level protection charm should work,” Kenma said. “You don’t know how to do charms?”

Kageyama looked down, the tips of his ears pink. He set his mouth in a dissatisfied pout. 

“My mother never taught me,” He said.

Kageyama may have been impressive at volleyball. But he wasn’t so good at much else. Least of all, magic. He’d said there was an upperclassman he’d admired back in middle school on his volleyball team. But he had refused to teach him both magic and his jump serve whenever he asked. Kenma saw Hinata’s head poke out of the bathroom door, probably singing another one of his silly songs.

“I’ll text you my address,” Kenma said.

-

“Hinata’s an idiot,” Kageyama said.

He kneaded the shape of the charm, sprinkling in the bits of violet Kenma had slid towards him. Kenma winced but didn’t say anything.

“But we work well together and he’s a good rival. Don’t tell him I said that.”

Kenma wanted to laugh. If Kuro was here, he would have. Kuroo would have probably told Kageyama that he and Hinata were two of the same dorky idiots cut from the same tree. But Kuroo wasn’t a person with tact in the verbal department, all the time. Kageyama was kind of like him, bad wording might upset him. 

“His sister is kind of scary, though,” Kageyama continued.

“She does this…side-eye thing,” Kenma added. 

Natsu was probably one of the most intimidating six year olds Kenma had ever met. Kageyama shot him a crooked smile, rolling the charm into a small ball and then flattening it.

“She glared at me the last time I went over to his house.”

Kenma did laugh then. To think, both of them, outdone by a six year old.

-

“You’ve been spending a lot of time with Kageyama,” Hinata said. 

He laid across Kenma’s stomach, perpendicular to him. He dug his chin into Kenma’s mattress and stared at the wall. Kenma looked over at him from his game, unsure of how to tread. Hinata kicked his legs in the air making Kenma grunt. 

“He wanted my help with something,” Kenma said.

“What kind of something?”

“I promised I wouldn’t say.”

Hinata still looked a bit skeptical, a very Kageyama-like pout forming on his face. He was even getting the eyebrow furrow down. Kenma’s lip twitched as he found himself smiling, and pointed to the wii at the side of his little tv.

“Wanna play?”

“Can I be Link this time?”

“No, Shouyou.”

-

Kageyama poked at the little stone, feeling the slight heat that still radiated off of it. Kenma’s oven had looked like a regular one on the outside. When he opened it however, it looked a lot more like a kiln. Kenma wiped his forehead with the sleeve of his jacket. With the amount of magic it took to heat these types of things, it usually drained him fairly quickly. Kenma held the stone between both of his hands and pressed his mouth as close as he could without actually touching it. He whispered Hinata’s name and blew a slow breath across it.

“You can slip it into the bag he takes with him,” Kenma said. “That should be enough.”

“Will it work?” Kageyama said, squinting at the stone.

“It should. It won’t stop him from getting stomach aches when he’s nervous, but people with bad intentions will be lightly repelled from him.”

Kageyama nodded. “That’s good enough.”

Kenma flopped down on his bed, glancing at the top of his bookshelf where Kuroo hadn’t been for the majority of the day. He was probably harassing Sawamura. Kenma dug his hand into the box of cookies he’d abandoned at his bedside.

“What about the other charm you wanted help with? Who’s that for?” Kenma asked.

Kageyama shoved the stone into his pocket, cheeks flushed. He started cleaning up the table and setting the ingredients for the new charm.

“One of my sempais is studying for his entrance exams,” Kageyama said. “I wanted to give him a good luck charm.”

“Is he the one that’s always making sure you don’t strangle Shouyou?” Kenma said. 

Kageyama loudly placed a jar on the table, making Kenma wince. Kageyama nodded. “Yeah, he’s the one.”

-

Kageyama perfectly tied the bow on the little good luck. It was settled into his pocket, his fingers nervously raking across it every so often. Kenma had agreed to wait for Shouyou outside his school to “take him home”. He stood off to the side, staring intently down at his phone. When the whole Karasuno team exited the school gates, Hinata dragged Kenma over. Kenma glanced over the boy that Kageyama was orbiting around. He smiled with his whole face, until his eyes crinkled, and the little mole next to his eye crinkled with it. Kenma pinched at the back of his neck, feeling the jolts along his spine again. Suga, as he was called, looked to him with a gentle, knowing smile, before turning to Kageyama.

Hinata took Kenma’s hand as he waved goodbye to his team. Kenma glanced back at Kageyama, slightly lightly. If when Kageyama wasn’t looking, Kenma tweaked his good luck charm a little, to correct his clumsy attempts, Kenma wasn’t going to say. He’d have a new teacher soon anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original here-->http://cheshire-ree.tumblr.com/post/92950754148/kenma-and-kageyama-make-charms-witch-au-1
> 
> originally it was going to be more KenHina centered fluff, but then I got to wondering what if the the other setters in Haikyuu were witches, too. So it ended up being Kenma & Kageyama developing a friendship, and maybe a bit of Kageyama hinting at a crush on Suga. 
> 
> That being said, that means that Akaashi, Oikawa and Suga are also witches in this au. Kageyama’s not too good at magic, so he’s not able to sense other witches like Suga or Kenma can right off the bat. I imagine he bugs Kenma quite a bit to help teach him, and then eventually when Kenma lets it slip that Suga is a witch, too, he asks Suga for help, too. 
> 
> Also, I imagined that Kenma wants to cosplay as Link and Zelda with Hinata, because he thinks Hinata would look cute in the dress.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Witch kisses can heal small injuries. Hinata unknowingly uses this to his advantage to get spoiled.

The thing about Hinata was that he was always getting hurt, Kenma had come to realize. It wasn’t even in the minor ways, like maybe the occasional trip or elbow to a hard surface. It was Hinata getting spiked straight in the face with a ball, or Hinata falling flat on his face because he was too enthusiastic about flying free falls, or Hinata just not looking where he was going. Kenma had worried horribly the first few times (never mind Kuroo nearly shitting himself with laughter right next to him), but had eventually come to expect Hinata to get hurt in one way or another and simply bounce back as if his entire body was made of rubber. Still, it didn’t stop Kenma’s insides from tightening and going queasy the moment of impact.

It wasn’t irregular for Hinata to covered in bruises, even a mildly swollen jaw or cheek every now and then was to be expected. Hinata had told him he was getting better at his receives, but had also said he’d gotten a bloody nose afterwards. Kenma tugged at the back of Hinata’s shirt out of nervous habit. Hinata had taken to lying across him lately, sprawled out like a second blanket across Kenma’s body. When Kenma shifted his shirt up a bit he could see the black and blue bruises mottling Hinata’s skin.

“I think that actually means your receives suck, Shouyou,” Kenma said, off-handed. “You aren’t supposed to return it with your face.”

“It’s still effective! I mean, Tanaka-sempai was able to get it back over to the other side and everything,” Hinata argued.

“You nearly tripped on the blood from your nose on the court, though,” Kenma mumbled.

“Kageyama told you, didn’t he? I’ll just have to have a word with him!” Hinata said. (By word, they both knew he meant riling Kageyama up and then Hinata jumping back into a fighting stance to brace for an over-shoulder throw from Kageyama).

Hinata rose up on his hands, hovering over Kenma and peered down at him. Kenma looked away, always uncomfortable with being stared at and tightened his grip on Hinata’s shirt. Hinata knocked his forehead against Kenma’s cheek reminding him vaguely of Kuroo. Hinata pointed to a bruise on his arm.

“If you’re so worried, then just kiss it better,” Hinata said. “I mean, it won’t make it go away but it’ll make _me_ feel better.”

“What makes you think I want to kiss you?” Kenma countered. “Kuroo says I let you get away with too much already.”

“Not true, not even close. I mean, sure you let me come over when I want, and call you and text you, and get you to make me lunch every now and then, or play tea party with my sister, and maybe sometimes hold hands – “

“Okay, okay, please, I get it,” Kenma said. “I’ll kiss them. Just – lay back and keep still.”

Hinata’s eyes lit up and he flew backwards off of Kenma to lay back  against where Kenma had kicked off the sheets in the middle of the night and left them bunched up in a wrinkled, frumpy mountain. Hinata wriggled himself down and spread his arms out like he was expecting a hug.

“Ready!” He said.

Kenma only huffed.

Kenma slowly sat up then crawled over on his hands and knees and sat between Hinata’s legs. He mumbled a, “Where first?” and watched as Hinata pointed to a spot on his elbow. Kenma bent down, brushing a soft kiss to Hinata’s right elbow, then to the tender skin at the inside of it. He came up to kiss a bruise hidden just under his sleeve. Hinata pointed to his knee and Kenma followed suit, pressing a kitten kiss to his knee and then his shin. Small as he was, Hinata had strong thighs and calves. Kenma rested a hand on his left thight. Hinata fidgeted before Kenma set him with a hard look and he reluctantly stopped moving. He pouted instead.

Kenma pushed up his shirt, skimming a cool hand over his warm belly. Hinata was small, but the efforts of his training and athleticism were starting to show. Just a ways above his belly button was a bruise; Kenma kissed it. Hinata inhaled sharply but didn’t move. Then he kissed up to his chest before pulling away and inspecting one that was blossoming on his shoulder.

“Turn over,” Kenma said.

Hinata did, with a flop that shook the bed. Kenma kissed the bruises he’d seen earlier at the small of his back. He kissed both shoulder blades through his shirt and then pushed aside the collar to kiss at his left shoulder. Kenma lingered for a moment before kissing at the back of Hinata’s head. He parted his bright soft hair a bit and then buried his nose and lips in for another kiss. Hinata turned over then; he pointed to his forehead.

“You missed, like, the most important spot,” Hinata complained.

“I’ve indulged you enough, don’t you think?” Kenma said, cocking an eyebrow. “There’s no bruise there anyway.”

“But I feeeel it, Kenma! You just can’t see it.”

Kenma flicked him instead, laughing in little huffs as Hinata whined and clutched his forehead. Kenma fell back against his pillows and picked back up his console that had gotten pushed aside when Hinata had pressed against him. Hinata slid down next to him and burrowed his head under Kenma’s arm.

“See if I kiss your forehead when you get hurt, Kenma,” Hinata muttered.

Kenma rolled his eyes. Hinata was always a bad liar anyway. Kenma shifted the back of Hinata’s shirt up, taking a quick critical glance at it. The bruises had already begun to fade. By the time Hinata was ready to go home they’d most likely be completely gone.

“I do feel better though,” Hinata said. “Not achy or anything. Maybe I should get you to kiss them more often.”

Kenma patted his head. “Maybe, yeah.”

-

Sugawara commented on Hinata’s fast healing the next day, a strange secret smile on his face. Hinata’s face burned as he tried to think up an excuse, but Sugawara only ruffled his hair and looked over at Kageyama from where he was being fussed over by Yamaguchi. When he thought no one was looking, he pecked Kageyama on his fingers. It was probably better he didn’t know that witch kisses could heal minor things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original here--->http://cheshire-ree.tumblr.com/post/122015372928/witch-au-mage-kisses-can-heal-small-injuries
> 
> There was a post floating around that said something along the lines of "can mage kisses heal injuries?"  
> >>(http://cuddlingcassandra.tumblr.com/post/113389319740/acclassiguy-could-mages-heal-small-injuries-by)
> 
> I considered it and then I did it. Also, I like to think that Kenma actually likes making Hinata squirm every now and then. Hinata’s kind of an well-meaning but overwhelming person, and Kenma has like snark engraved into him. So, sometimes he just likes making Hinata squirm for fun, but nothing mean. (that’s reserved for Kuroo).
> 
> Yamaguchi is also a witch. So in total, Karasuno has three witches: Suga, Tobio & Tadashi. Though, I kind of want to consider making Kiyoko one, too.
> 
> Also, the part where Yamaguchi kisses Kageyama’s fingers was inspired by this lovely KageYama/YamaKage?? Fic >>http://archiveofourown.org/works/2794688/chapters/6272648
> 
> I haven't decided on any other pairings besides kurodai&kenhina, so if you see hinted things, that's just me considering what I want to do
> 
> feel free to leave any requests or ideas for future chapters!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> r Kuroo tells a minor fib, Hinata is gullible, and Kenma has learned to go with the flow gets his first kiss.

Kuroo peeked over at Kenma, flicking a tail lazily. Kenma was hunched over his cauldron, meticulously putting together the ingredients for a new charm, most likely a low level protection one for the Shrimp. Charms only lasted so long, whether until the magic eventually bled out or the charm itself was destroyed and therefore void, it usually meant that every so often, a new one would have to be created. Considering it was for _Hinata,_ Kuroo couldn’t say he was surprised. How someone so small could be so troublesome he didn’t know. (But then Kuroo had befriended that talkative Tengu that had taken an unfortunate liking to that exasperated young witch boy that Kenma had incidentally befriended as well).

Kuroo looked at the calendar haphazardly hanging lopsided on the wall with Kenma’s chicken scratch, and in some spaces, Hinata’s. It was the 13th of Friday that caught Kuroo’s eye. Particularly because he could recall Daichi mentioning a practice match “for this Friday”. He glanced back at Kenma wondering if that’s why he had been going through the extra effort of making the protective charm. He scoffed quietly to himself. He doubted any amount of charms could actually keep Hinata Shouyou out of trouble.

But here Kenma was anyway. It was easy enough for him to see how riled up Hinata could make Kenma, and for that Kuroo was surprised but grateful. He had always thought Kenma to be rather lonesome, even if he didn’t admit to it, and liked his solitude, he knew Kenma would have liked to have friends, too. Kuroo glanced back over at Kenma, who had the small finished stone in his hand.  Kenma blew across it, hesitated, and then kissed its smooth surface before crushing it and depositing into a little bag. He tied the knot up tight and held it on the tip of his index finger. Even from his spot on top of the bookshelf,  Kuroo could see the faint blush runnning across Kenma’s cheeks.

Then he got an idea.

-

Kuroo waited until Hinata had parted ways with the scowl-faced boy he was partnered with (who gave off a suspicious magical aura, but Kuroo digressed), and made a beeline to intercept him. Hinata was just about to hop onto his bicycle when Kuroo slung an arm over his shoulder. Needless to say, Hinata screeched. Kuroo quickly clamped a hand over his mouth and waved the other at the suspicious passersby to not mind. He pulled Hinata closer and ruffled his hair.

“Good evening, Shrimpy,” Kuroo said. “Fancy meeting you here. Haven’t seen you around in a while.”

Hinata squirmed, trying to peek up at Kuroo from underneath his arm, looking like a slightly scolded puppy. The zipper of Kuroo’s jacket was digging into Hinata’s cheeks. Well, it was easy enough to see why Kenma was always falling for Hinata’s requests.

“We’ve been practicing extra hard this week for our practice match. Kageyama and I haven’t got our quick down so well, I’ve been kind of nervous, and the match is tomorrow, and, and ,and-” Hinata blurted. Kuroo put a hand over his mouth, waited a bit then removed it. Hinata murmured,“But I swear I’ve been texting Kenma! I miss him…”

Kuroo nearly doubled over. It was too cute, even for him. He began walking, uncaring of how Hinata wobbled on his bike, but pulling him along with it nonetheless. He pretended to consider some universal answer, tapping his chin with his finger as he kept Hinata trapped under his arm.

“Actually, about that,” Kuroo started. “He’s thinking of coming to see your match.”

“Really?” Hinata said, beaming. “He’d come all the way here to see it?”

Kuroo shrugged, feigning disinterest, not as if he wasn’t planning on showing up rain or hell fire to see Daichi and his thighs in action. But he might as well keep that part to himself.  He pinched Hinata on his cheek and grinned slyly.

“It’s been all he’s thinking about, _trust me_ ,” Kuroo said. “But more importantly, Shrimpy, you said you were nervous about tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I always get a stomach ache before a game,” Hinata said, trying to hide under Kuroo’s arm. “And I always end up meeting someone scary on my way to the bathroom.”

“Then do I have a piece of advice for you!” Kuroo said, stopping abruptly. “Turns out, if you kiss a witch, _especially_ on Friday the 13 th, it means you’ll have good luck for the rest of the day. Did you know that?”

Hinata’s eyes widened, feet planting on the ground as he stared up at Kuroo. “Y-You mean it? So, no bad stomach ache or anything? I’ll even be able to hit Kageyama’s new toss perfectly?”

Kuroo nearly bit his tongue, “Absolutely!”

 _‘Well, one good thing should come out of this_ ,’ Kuroo thought.

-

“Why are you so dressed up, Kuroo,” Kenma said, eyeing him. “We’re just watching a practice match at a high school gym.”

Kuroo rolled up his sleeves and adjusted his collar under his sweater. He beamed at Kenma as he set his hands on his hips. Kenma only rolled his eyes.

“As if there needs to be a reason to dress up, Kenma. I just want them to know what type of guy they have rooting for them so they can keep doing so well,” Kuroo said.

“Not at all with the fact that Sawamura is going to be there as the captain and you’ve been trying to woo him for weeks now,” Kenma muttered. “Right?”

Kuroo coughed, “Right.”

Kenma lingered at the entrance of Karasuno High, rocking on his feet as the charm lay in his pocket. He dug his hands in every so often to feel that, yes, it was there and that he hadn’t left it. When Hinata wasn’t looking he had planned on dropping it into his gym bag or so, to minimize the chances that he would lose it. Kuroo leaned back against the wall, watching Kenma fidget and peek every so often into the school grounds to see where Hinata was.

A few minutes later and Hinata’s head was popping up around the corner. “Kenma! Kuroo!” He called. “You’re here early, they haven’t come yet.”

“We just wanted to be sure we could find your school,” Kuroo said, intercepting Kenma. Kenma glared at him. As if he hadn’t been sneaking around the school and then the Sawamura bakery all this time, he seemed to say.

Kuroo patted Hinata on the head before heading around him and pointing in a general direction. “Gym’s this way, right? I’ll go on ahead. You two always take forever.”

He didn’t miss Kenma’s scoff, but neither did he let Kenma miss his smirk. Kenma’s eyes drifted back towards Hinata, charm bundled up in his fist in his pocket. Hinata was biting his lip and had his hands gripping the hem of his shirt.

“Are you nervous, Shouyou?” Kenma said. “You guys have been practicing pretty hard all week. You’ll be fine.”

“My receives still aren’t very good,” Hinata admitted. “And Kageyama and I are still working out the kinks on that new toss I told you about. I don’t want to let the sempai down.”

“You won’t. You’re a team, you all pick up for each others slack, that’s how it works.”

“Eh, I know. But my stomach’s been hurting since this morning, heh heh…” Hinata trailed off.

Before Kenma could open his mouth Hinata was darting forward on his toes. A shaky hand found its way to his shoulder as Hinata stumbled a bit and used Kenma to steady off. Kenma’s hands came up to cradle Hinata’s elbows, pulling his arms forward until he could lazily hang it around Kenma’s shoulders. Hinata rocked backwards and landed on his heels. Kenma could see the blush rising up on his face and knew he wasn’t much better.

“Th-thanks!” Hinata blabbered. “My stomach doesn’t hurt anymore! I can feel all the good luck and everything!”

Then he turned and ran back to the gym. Kenma let a few fingers trace of his mouth, looking at the direction Hinata had turn tail to. He crumpled down to bury his head in his knees and exhale loudly. Leave it to Hinata to always catch him off guard. Kenma blinked, realizing the charm was still in his pocket.

“What did he even mean by good luck??”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> original here-->http://cheshire-ree.tumblr.com/post/134941864018/on-friday-the-13th-it-is-considered-lucky-to
> 
> Note to self: Check friends’ tumblr tags for me, because I nearly missed this gem! Tumblruser @talolly tagged me in it with the words “kuroo lies, hinata believes him, and kenma goes along with it”, so how could I refuse? I couldn’t.
> 
> Kuroo is KenHina’s number one shipper. ///Kuroo rips off shirt to reveal KenHina Fanclub founder shirt. 
> 
> Kenma made the charm to deliberately look like an omamori.
> 
> The Tengu and the “unfortunate witch” of his affections are Bokuto and Akaashi. Bokuto has been trying to make himself Akaashi’s familiar, but Akaashi keeps trying to tell him that that’s not how it works. 
> 
> Kenma & Hinata have technically been kissing a lot in this AU but if I remember correctly, not on the mouth. So still technically a first kiss, so to speak.


End file.
